saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Shotlite Tempest
|ammocost = 80 for 100 800 for 100 960 |premammocost = 320 for 100 3,200 for 100 3,840 |ammopacksize = 100 |damage = 110 200 300 |pierce = 1 |rof = 8 rps |mag = 70 |reload = 2.6 sec |movement = -10% (4.5kg) |type = Full Auto |class = Shotgun |damagetype = |droplevel = 32 83 & |pellets = 5 |1dps = 4,400 8,000 12,000 |mdps = 4,400 8,000 12,000 |augdps = 17,600 32,000 48,000 |craftcost = 1,774,620 5,608,680 28,043,400 |alloycost = 3,549 70,108 841,302 |manufacturer = Shotlite}} The Shotlite Tempest is a full-auto shotgun manufactured by Shotlite. It appears to be a successor either to the AA-12 or the USAS-12, due to the similar appearance, full-auto capability, and its status as a shotgun. Overview The Shotlite Tempest has a high rate of fire but low pierce. It has a very wide pellet spread comparable to that of the HVM 004. However, the Tempest's spread isn't nearly as wide as that of the Donderbus or the 1887 Shockfield. The best use for the Shotlite Tempest is for crowd-control. The Tempest excels at this because of the wide 5-pellet spread of the shells fired from the gun combined with the fully-automatic and high fire rate. These qualities allow for the killing of large groups of zombies. It's usefulness largely depends on the player's build and class, but most players would recommend using the normal version in the mid 30s-40s, and the and for later levels. Trivia * Its name may be a reference to Hawker Tempest fighter plane. * The Tempest is the heaviest Shotlite weapon. It has a 2% larger movement penalty than the Supermarine, an LMG. This is most likely because of the magazine size and the weight of the buckshot ammunition, which must be heavy. However, for its strength, it's still pretty light. * Oddly, it has "Shotlite" before the weapon name. No other weapon manufactured by Shotlite has "Shotlite" in its name, which is why most people get confused with its name, most often calling it by its manufacturer instead of its actual name. * This is the only Shotlite weapon with a clearly visible and identifiable magazine * The Mobile version of the Shotlite Tempest shares similarities with most other Shotlite Weapons, sharing its stock with the [https://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Supermarine#[BLACK] Supermarine], which the Stock of the Hornet and the Phantom look exactly alike without the highest part of the stock. *The Shotlite Tempest received a "Halloween Edition" around Halloween (October 31st) 2015. It was called the Skellington, and replaced the Shotlite Tempest from Strongboxes and Crafting. Its description was "But they said you were dead. You must be - double dead!" This is an obvious reference to the 1993 animated film The Nightmare Before Christmas , and it's protagonist, Jack Skellington. *This weapon's Appearance greatly resembles an AA-12 which The Shotlite Tempest functions just like one, a fully automatic shotgun fed by a drum magazine (although a AA-12 also has a stick magazine) *The PC Variant of the weapon has two red cheverons which are found on Rubicon armor Gallery Shotlite mobile.jpg|The information about the release of the Dragonfly Vest and the Shotlite Tempest in mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotlite Weapons Category:Shotlite Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Halloween Edition Category:Non-Premium